Te amo
by MaijoxAcexLuffy
Summary: Soul ama a Maka y así mutuamente. El amor se desencadena por completo al derrotar a Asura pero,¿que pasara cuando Soul se convierta en Death Scyth? Una separación y complicaciones amorosas que cambian un sueño de amor a una pesadilla de locura y lujuria
1. Chapter 1

-¡Soul!

Sumido en la locura, metido en una caja creada por mí mismo mientras aún seguía cuerdo, así estaba yo, solo, mientras mis amigos luchaban contra Asura.

Veía la luz que entraba por la gigante cerradura que me encerraba. Intenté moverme, no podía, estaba fijado a una especie de pedestal, no podría escapar.

Cerré los ojos, resignado, moriría en el interior de aquella caja, pero no permitiría que la locura me consumiese.

Unas voces sonaron en la lejanía. Las oí distantes, no obstante las sentía cercanas. Reconocí la voz de Maka, mi compañera. Abrí los ojos de golpe y parece que eso la asustó, ya que la oí gritar. La caja cayó al suelo y lo sentí como un terremoto. Escuché atentamente y me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, su voz estaba acompañada por la mía propia. El diablillo intentaba convencerla para que abriera la caja. Le grité que aquel no era yo, pero mi voz no llegaba hasta ella, estaba desesperado. Unos momentos después la oí discutir con el diablillo, ella preguntaba por el verdadero Soul. Entonces abrió la caja, gritándole al diablillo que no permitiría que yo cayera en la locura.

En la oscuridad vi un resplandor dorado que se acercaba hacia mí, entrecerré los ojos para poder verlo. Era Maka, envuelta en ese resplandor dorado, desnudo, hermoso y perfecto a mis ojos. Si no hubiera sido por la situación en la que yo estaba, mi nariz hubiera chorreado una hemorragia extrema. A espaldas de Maka se acercaba también el diablillo, en forma de oscuridad, preparado para devorarme .Maka extendió sus brazos hacia mí pero ya era tarde, la oscuridad la adelantó y envolvió mi cuerpo, mi mente y todo mi ser. Sentí como Maka era expulsada de la caja y enviada a la Black Room. Sentí como la locura se apoderaba de mí. Lo último que quedaba de mí cayó en la completa oscuridad, cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar.

No sabía si habían pasado segundos u horas, había perdido la noción del tiempo, me sentía pequeño e indefenso .Flotaba en una inmensidad negra, lo único que podía ver era una especie de pantalla creada por mi mente, en ella veía la Black Room. Maka estaba allí, desnuda y de rodillas, envuelta en una cortina rota, llorando por no haberme salvado, ante ella, Soul, yo mismo pero sin serlo, reía a mandíbula batiente. Puse atención para oír lo que decían.

-Soul, Soul- lloraba Maka llamándome y juro que yo hubiera acudido a aquella llamada si hubiera sabido como

-Te lo advertí, al final has hecho que Soul cayera en la locura por completo- dijo mi falso yo, que era idéntico a mí salvo en su color, él era todo gris. En el semblante de aquel ser despreciable apareció una sonrisa siniestra, asesina. Sus ojos se agrandaron y sus pupilas se dilataron, dando lugar a una mueca que hacía que incluso yo me asustara de mí mismo

-Intenté salvarte, es culpa mía- Maka se tapó la cara con las manos, llorando audiblemente

-A sido culpa tuya, Maka, yo habría podido salvarme si tú no me hubieras entregado a la locura- le acusó aquel farsante.

-¡Eso no es verdad, Maka!- grité con la esperanza de que me oyera, pero no, ni siquiera yo oí mi propia voz, que rebotó contra la negrura y desapareció.

-Es culpa tuya, culpa tuya, culpa tuya- reía aquel ser sin parar, encorvándose hacia atrás en una carcajada maléfica, mirando el techo de aquella sala con los ojos de aquella siniestra mueca que se había fusionado con su rostro.

Maka miró el suelo y dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo como un peso momia. Un momento después unas leves carcajadas movían espasmódicamente su cuerpo, cada vez más violentamente a medida que sus carcajadas se hacían más fuertes y siniestras. Alzó el rostro hacia el techo y comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente. Sus ojos jade eran completamente verdes, la pupila estaba tan dilatada que era imposible verla en aquel mar de color verde que llenaba sus ojos. Maka había sucumbido ante la locura.

No podía creerlo, me negaba, no me importaba morir o caer en la locura pero jamás permitiría que Maka acabara de ninguna manera como yo. Arqueé mi cuerpo hacia atrás para tomar fuerza, apreté mis puños hasta casi hacerme sangre y aspiré todo el aire que pude.

-¡MAKA!- grité su nombre como nunca había gritado, mi garganta protestó pero aún así seguí gritando. A mi alrededor algunos haces de luz comenzaron a traspasar la oscuridad. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza y un gran agujero de luz explosionó ante mí.

Las carcajadas de Maka cesaron y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿Soul? - me llamó- ¡Soul!- gritó mirando en todas direcciones

- Maldita mocosa, lo has despertado- dijo el diablillo furioso mirando a Maka

Corrí hacia la luz y esta me cegó, no sabía hacia donde me dirigía, pero seguí corriendo .Me sentía pesado al correr. Mi corazón se sentía pesado y mis latidos iban frenéticos. Oía la voz de Maka que me llamaba entre el llanto. Cerré los ojos para no quedar ciego debido a aquella luz.

De repente toda aquella sensación de pesadez desapareció y ya no me encontraba corriendo, estaba de rodillas y mi cuerpo volvía a ser ligero. Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron mis manos que brillaban envueltas por aquella luz dorada, tan solo tenuemente. Alcé un poco la vista y me encontré con Maka. Estaba desconcertada, asustada y desnuda ante mí. Mis ojos no bajaron su rumbo a su cuerpo, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando sus ojos que estaban anegados en lágrimas. Ella también me miró a los ojos. El falso Soul a mi espalda había desaparecido, transformándose en el minúsculo diablillo rojo de siempre. Había vencido a la locura.

Maka se lanzó hacia adelante, apoyando su torso en el mío y envolviéndome con sus brazos, junto a mi mejilla pegó la suya, mojada por sus propias lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que yo también estaba desnudo, de que ambos estábamos desnudos y de que ella estaba abrazando mi desnudez. La aparté un poco y agarré un trozo de la cortina rota, me lo pasé por encima de los hombros y me envolví en ella. Me miró incrédula y entonces ella también se dio cuenta y se tapó como yo. Nos quedamos así, por unos momentos mirándonos a los ojos sin saber que decir.

- Maka , lo siento- le sonreí para romper el silencio- te preocupé sin necesidad

Soltó el trozo de cortina que tenía sobre los hombros y volvió a abrazarse a mí. Al hacer esto, la tela roja resbaló de sus hombros y cayó al suelo, dejándola totalmente desnuda en mis brazos. Se las arregló para entrar en mi capa y hacer que nuestras pieles entraran en contacto, quemándome. Perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás, cayendo ella junto a mí, que quedó a gatas sobre mí. Me sonrojé cuando la vi de esa manera y ella se sonrojó también. Con timidez se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios. Mi cara se tornó de color carmesí.

-Soul, debemos despertar- me susurró

Entonces miré a mí al rededor, estábamos de pie junto al piano, así, de golpe, no entendía ni mi propia mente. Ambos estábamos vestidos, yo con la ropa que solía vestir en la Black Room, ella con un vestido negro, con escote palabra de honor y largo hasta la rodilla. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano. Caminamos juntos hasta el piano de cola negro sobre el cual se sentaba aquel minúsculo ser que casi logra acabar conmigo.

-Oye Soul, compañero, ¿no pensarás librarte de mí? -preguntó el diablillo temeroso

-No - dije cogiéndolo por la cabeza. Lo alcé y me lo tragué entero, Maka me miraba perpleja- simplemente te aceptaré- sonreí y le tendí mi mano a Maka, que me la estrechó con la suya. A nuestro lado un cuadro gigantesco recogió la escena. Esa escena junto al piano evitaría que volviera a caer en la locura.

Abrí los ojos, encontrándome los de Maka, que se incorporó, seguida por mí. Miramos en derredor, todo estaba prácticamente destruido. Nuestros corazones se detuvieron por un momento cuando vimos a Black Star y a Kid, ambos mal heridos y fuera de combate.

Me transformé en guadaña y junto a Maka empecé a luchar contra Asura, pagaría cara la suerte de nuestros amigos. Maka me avisó de lo que se avecinaba

-¡Maka!- le respondí al oír que pronunciaba mi nombre

-¡Resonancia de almas!- dijimos al unísono y ambos sentimos como nuestras almas se fusionaban y se convertían en una sola.

Entonces sentí que cambiaba y Maka me empuñaba con más decisión. El Caza Demonios. Maka corrió contra Asura y golpeé contra él, pero con una de sus vendas de piel agarró a Maka y nos lanzó contra el suelo. En cuestión de segundos, como nunca antes, recobré la forma del Caza Demonios. Maka trató de desequilibrarlo atacándole con la parte de atrás de mi mango, luego dio un gran tajo que cortó el suelo, pero él fue capaz de esquivarlo. Entonces sentí una energía diferente, vibraciones anti-demonio. Un aura azul nos envolvió a ambos y Maka gritó para liberar más poder aún y como si de un fuego espectral se tratase, aquella llama azul que nos envolvía se avivó. A nuestro alrededor el viento empezó a arremolinarse.

-En este golpe...- dijo Maka concentrando su poder

-¡Pondremos todo lo nuestro!- grité yo y alcé mis manos y mi rostro hacia el cielo, jamás había sentido un poder así dentro de mi cordura.

Mi tamaño se triplico, cuadruplicó, no lo sé. Los colores de mi gigantesca hoja eran amenazantes y brillantes entre la oscuridad.

Maka corrió hacia Asura y clavó mi filo en su hombro.

-¡Caza Rey Demonio!- gritó Maka con fuerza, empujándome para clavarme más en él, pero su cuerpo era duro, como el acero.

-Vibraciones anti-demonio- susurró Asura y miró a los ojos de Maka- Te haré una pregunta- dijo amenazante-¿Soy un demonio? Eso es un error- dijo él y posó su mano en mi hoja.

Una descarga de oscuridad me sacudió violentamente y no sé cómo, mi fuerza se desvaneció junto con el Caza Rey Demonio, que se destruyó como si fuera un simple cristal .Salimos despedidos y caí junto a Maka. Asura dio unos pasos hacia nosotros

-La locura que sale de mi cuerpo... ¿es algo impuro? - preguntó irritado aquel ser mientras el tajo de su hombro volvía a cerrarse- No, la locura es un sentimiento que se encuentra dentro de cualquiera- le espetó a Maka- Y por supuesto...También se encuentra dentro de ti.

A mi lado Maka se incorporó sobre sus rodillas.

-Joder...- maldijo Maka

-Que palabra tan sucia- sonrió Asura- necesitas un castigo

De la garganta de Asura surgió, envuelto por una energía carmesí, un cuchillo kunai .Del cuchillo salió un rayo de energía maléfica que iba directo hacia Maka. Me transformé en humano, Maka cerró los ojos asustada y aquel lugar se transformó en una gran bola de luz roja, resultado del impacto de aquel rayo. Alrededor del lugar de impacto se formó una gran humareda. En mis oídos resonó débilmente la voz de Asura.

-Qué cosa más inútil acabas de hacer

Miré a mi compañera que me miraba sin palabras.

-Soul...- pronunció mi nombre

-¿Estás bien...Maka?- le pregunté antes de caer medio muerto en sus brazos.

Yo había vuelto a interponerme, había vuelto a arriesgarme por ella, pero estaba feliz, Maka estaba a salvo y eso era lo único importante para mí.

-¡Soul!-la oí gritar mi nombre, pero su voz tan solo era un eco lejano.

No oí lo que Asura le decía, pero seguramente estaría llamándome débil o algo por el estilo.

-Damare...-le ordenó Maka en un susurro

Asura continuó hablando, pero no lo oí con claridad, la única voz que oía sin problemas era la de Maka.

-¡He dicho que te calles!- le repitió furiosa, me dejó en el suelo cuidadosamente y atacó a Asura. Oí los golpes que recibía Maka y me maldije a mí mismo por no poder moverme y oí como Maka le hacía frente, y por primera vez en mi inconsciencia oí claramente la voz del demonio.

-Entonces soporta el dolor que te voy a provocar- la amenazó Asura, abrí a duras penas los ojos y ví las formas borrosas de Maka y de aquel ser- Si lo esquivas...Tu compañero morirá.

Deseé que corriera, que lo esquivara, que se protegiera. Deseé poder volver a interponerme entre ella y la muerte, pero no pude. Vi como el rayo de luz se aproximaba en mi dirección, y como ella abría los brazos para interceptarlo, en esos momentos mis pensamientos se redujeron a una sola palabra. No, no ,no ,no...¡NO!.

Maka recibió el golpe en mi lugar y calló hacia atrás inconsciente quise creer, por no querer que fuera algo peor. Mis ojos se cerraron agotados. Entonces claramente oí algo extraño, el sonido de la hoja de un arma al frotarse .Durante un rato estuve oyendo los ruidos de la hoja de una guadaña como yo, sin duda, pero esta guadaña me era desconocida, el sonido de sus vibraciones en el metal era diferente, no era como las mías o como las de Spirit, era más poderoso. Después el sonido cesó y oí un fuerte grito de terror, sin duda alguna de Maka. Maldije en mi mente una vez más.

Cuando abrí los ojos quedé totalmente confundido, el cielo era de un hermoso azul cian y miles de alamas del mismo color se elevaban hacia el cielo, definitivamente hubiera creído que estaba muerto si no hubiera sido por las ruinas que estaban a mi alrededor. Sobre un trozo de columna, allí estaba Maka, mirando el horizonte.

-Te lo has cargado...realmente eres increíble- la elogié

A mi lado, Patty y Black Star reían felices de ver el cielo azul, menos mal, estaban bien.

-¿Estas bien Soul?- me preguntó Kid, que junto a Tsubaki y Liz comenzaba a lamentarse de las futuras reconstrucciones del Shibusen y Death City.

Maka se dio la vuelta y nos dedicó una cálida sonrisa a todos que le fue devuelta por cada uno de nosotros. Se tiró desde allí arriba y yo me apresuré para parar su caída. Cayó justo en mis brazos. Estaba débil, con lo cual ambos quedamos al final en el suelo, ella sobre mí. Nos miramos y empezamos a reír. Todos se unieron a nuestras risas. Miramos hacia el agujero en la pared del Shibusen. Chrona nos saludaba ampliamente con la mano, el padre de Maka seguramente estaría aquí en unos segundos. Shinigami -sama hacía el signo de la victoria con sus grandes manazas. Yumi se ajustaba las gafas con aire de inteligencia superior y bueno cuando miré a Marie y Stein me quedé sin palabras. Marie se aferraba a su cuello y besaba sus labios con voracidad mientras Stein con los ojos como platos la miraba, después él cerró los ojos y se unió a ella.

Maka los miró y sonrió ampliamente .La miré, mis posibilidades de sobrevivir si hacía lo mismo eran nulas, sobre todo cuando tenía a un jadeante Spirit a mis espaldas.

-Maka...-susurró su padre cayendo de rodillas a nuestro lado

-Estoy bien papá- le sonrió Maka

Este la ignoró, la sacó de mis brazos y la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho.

Maka pasó los brazos alrededor de su padre y se abrazó a él también .Se separaron y los ojos jade de ambos se encontraron .El rostro de Spirit se iluminó con una sonrisa, idéntica a las de Maka, sin lugar a dudas había heredado la sonrisa y los ojos de él.

Un rato después todos nos encontrábamos ante la entrada del Shibusen. Shinigami -sama lo había clausurado durante una semana para su reconstrucción y la de Death City.


	2. SOUL POV

Maka se dio la vuelta y nos dedicó una cálida sonrisa a todos que le fue devuelta por cada uno de nosotros. Se tiró desde allí arriba y yo me apresuré para parar su caída. Cayó justo en mis brazos. Estaba débil, con lo cual ambos quedamos al final en el suelo, ella sobre mí. Nos miramos y empezamos a reír. Todos se unieron a nuestras risas. Miramos hacia el agujero en la pared del Shibusen. Chrona nos saludaba ampliamente con la mano, el padre de Maka seguramente estaría aquí en unos segundos. Shinigami -sama hacía el signo de la victoria con sus grandes manazas. Yumi se ajustaba las gafas con aire de inteligencia superior y bueno, cuando miré a Marie y Stein me quedé sin palabras. Marie se aferraba a su cuello y besaba sus labios con voracidad mientras Stein con los ojos como platos la miraba, después él cerró los ojos y se unió a ella.

Maka los miró y sonrió ampliamente .La miré, mis posibilidades de sobrevivir si hacía lo mismo eran nulas, sobre todo cuando tenía a un jadeante Spirit a mis espaldas.

-Maka...-susurró su padre cayendo de rodillas a nuestro lado

-Estoy bien papá- le sonrió Maka

Este la ignoró, la sacó de mis brazos y la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho.

Maka pasó los brazos alrededor de su padre y se abrazó a él también .Se separaron y los ojos jade de ambos se encontraron .El rostro de Spirit se iluminó con una sonrisa, idéntica a las de Maka, sin lugar a dudas había heredado la sonrisa y los ojos de él.

Un rato después todos nos encontrábamos ante la entrada del Shibusen. Shinigami -sama lo había clausurado durante una semana para su reconstrucción y la de Death City.

Nos despedimos. Maka y yo caminamos juntos por las calles de Death City, las cuales seguían casi en pie. Llegamos a nuestro apartamento y por difícil de creer que fuera, estaba intacto. Maka y yo entramos, lo primero que hice fue tirarme agotado en el sofá. Maka entró en su habitación y dio un grito. Corrí a su cuarto y vi en sus manos una prenda de ropa muy sugerente. Mi nariz sangró al ver el tanga de satén negro en manos de Maka que me miró horrorizada. Cogí un papel que había en el suelo.

Me he tomado la libertad de cambiar tu vestuario un poco.

Blair.

P.D: Pumkin, Pumkin, feliz celebración de tu victoria

Mi cara se puso roja enseguida. ¿Celebración?, ¿pero que se creía?

Miré de reojo a Maka que me cogió de la mano y me arrastró fuera, para despues dar un portazo.

Me metí en el baño para tomar una ducha. Era agradable sentir el agua caliente golpear sobre mi cuerpo. Miré los champús, estaba el mío que era de mentol, y el de Maka, con olor a fresas. Abrí la tapa del champú de Maka y lo apreté para que su olor inundara mi nariz. El olor me hizo sentir como si tuviera a Maka en mis brazos otra vez .Cogí el mío y me duché. Me sequé y me puse unos calzoncillos negros que me tapaban hasta las rodillas con una camiseta blanca y salí, a Maka no solía importarle que saliera así. Cuando salí del baño, una hemorragia casi me deja fuera de juego. Maka llevaba un pijama casi transparente, de seda. Era cortito y con la parte de arriba sujeta solamente por dos tiras finas, era un conjunto de seda verde, fina a la vista y al tacto, a través del pijama se podía distinguir sin problemas su ropa interior rosa con lunares blancos. La típica prenda que usaría Blair.

-No te quedes mirando- dijo avergonzada- Blair ha sustituido toda mi ropa por cosas similares, le echaré la bronca cuando vuelva

Sonrojados nos sentamos a la mesa, Maka había preparado un banquete.

-Se ve delicioso- la boca se me hacía agua

-Come cuanto quieras- me animó

Comimos y charlamos hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando me levanté para irme a la cama me abrazó por la espalda .Estampando su cuerpo al mío. Me sonrojé.

-Arigato, Soul- dijo- tengo miedo, duerme conmigo esta noche- me rogó sonrojada

-Hai- asentí sonrojado

Un momento después la tenía sobre mí, dormida y abrazada a mi pecho. No tenía dudas, la amaba, más que a mi propia vida .La estreché en mis brazos y me dormí con ella.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el ruido de gente hablando .A medida que abrí los ojos las sentí más cerca. Entonces oí un grito de asombro que provenía desde la puerta de la habitación. Abrí los ojos sin ganas. Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Chrona y Ragnarok me miraban sonrojados y perplejos. En mis brazos Maka se revolvió un poco, cosa que hizo que la mirase. Me dio una hemorragia nasal al instante. Dormía entre mis brazos con aquel pijama de seda, la camisilla se le había subido a la altura del cuello. Su largo cabello de color ceniza se extendía desordenado y seductor sobre la almohada de mi cama. Los miré, me miraron, ahora yo tenía la misma cara que ellos.

-¡No es lo que parece!-les intenté explicar

-Ya, ya ,ya- murmuraron todos

Maka se revolvió y se incorporó poniéndose de lado, apoyándose con los brazos estirados, tenía un mechón de pelo entre los labios y con los brazos sin querer, apretaba sus pechos, haciéndolos verse más grandes. Abrió sus ojos de color esmeralda y se sonrojó levemente, haciendo que se viera tiernamente sexy.

-Ohayo- murmuró mirándolos a todos y después a mí

Me dio una tremenda hemorragia y caí de la cama. Entonces Maka pareció darse cuenta también ya que se tapó hasta el cuello con la manta.

-Se...se equivocan, no es lo que piensan- dijo ruborizada

-Kawai, Maka-chan- gritó Patty y se le tiró encima

-Veníamos a invitaros al cine pero ya veo que estáis ocupados, si nos disculpáis- dijo Kid mientras todos se daban la vuelta

-¡Iremos!- gritamos los dos a la vez

Una hora después estábamos todos decidiendo que película ver. Yo miraba de reojo a Maka, que por culpa de Blair, llevaba una minifalda de cuero negro ceñido con una camiseta que tan solo le tapaba los pechos y le dejaba el vientre al descubierto, era de cuero negro ceñido al igual que la falda. Como calzado llevaba unas botas altas hasta la rodilla, de color negras, con dos calabazas en los broches de los tobillos. Llevaba un cinturón grueso con broche en forma de calabaza y dos pasadores con el mismo motivo que le sujetaban el fleco de su pelo suelto y lacio. Casi muero desangrado cuando salió así de su cuarto.

-¡Oh Kami, esta, esta!- gritó Black Star señalando una cartelera- La Venganza de Las Vacas Zombi Ninja Mutantes Parte 2- le miré desganado, menudo título, ¿cómo podía decirlo tan rápido sin trabarse?

-¡Oh no, esa no, todas esas malditas vacas zombi ninja mutantes son asimétricas!- protestó Kid,

sinceramente, su obsesión pone los pelos de punta

-¡Kya, está!- oímos detrás nuestro

Miramos y allí estaban Blair, Spirit, Marie y Stein.

-Parece que a todos nos ha dado por el cine- nos sonrió Stein. Marie iba cogida de su brazo.

-Si jaja- correspondió Maka

-Hi, Maka- le saludó su padre

Desde el enfrentamiento con Asura, la relación de Maka y Spirit iba a mejor.

-Hi, papá- dijo ella sonriéndole

-Nosotros vamos a ver La Venganza de Las Vacas Zombi Ninja Mutantes Parte 2- nos dijo Stein- entrad con nosotros

-Vale- dijimos todos menos Kid

-Yo quería ver Cisne Simétrico 3- murmuró Kid mientras entraban en la sala

-Voy a por palomitas- dijo Maka -ahora vuelvo

Me senté yo solo delante, detrás de mí estaba Spirit, a su derecha Black Star y Tsubaki, a su izquierda Blair y junto a esta Marie y Stein. Delante de mí se sentaba Kid, y a sus lados Patty y Liz.

Maka llegó con un refresco y un bote enorme de palomitas, se sentó a mi lado y justo en esos momentos se apagaron las luces. No sé porque pero sentí como si me observaran. Miré a Maka con disimulo. Miraba despreocupadamente la pantalla aunque habían escenas violentas, apoyaba su mano en el brazo de la butaca. No pude resistirme, apoyé mi mano en el brazo de la mía y despacio, con disimulo la moví hasta dejarla junto a la de Maka, nuestras manos estaban separadas por menos de un centímetro. Volví a mirarla y me sonrojé. Volteé mi cara un poco hacia el lado contrario a ella y posé mi mano sobre la suya, sobresaltándola .Durante un momento no correspondió mi caricia pero después volteó mi mano, dejándola bajo la suya y me la estrechó, pegando las pieles de nuestros antebrazos, di gracias de ir en manga corta. Me sonrojé más todavía. Volteé mi cara para mirarla de reojo y me la encontré cara a cara, sorprendiéndome y sonrojándome más todavía. Me miraba sonriente y con los ojos entre cerrados, se inclinó un poco hacia mí y la entendí. Me incliné hacia adelante y abrí la boca un poco, ella hizo lo mismo. Nuestros labios estaban entreabiertos y casi juntos, nos bastaba cerrar un poco los labios para que entraran en contacto. Sentía como mis mejillas ardían y veía como las suyas se volvían cada vez más rosadas a medida que me acercaba. Podía sentir su respiración en mis labios. Ambos teníamos los ojos entrecerrados. Abrí un poco más la boca para poder acaparar todos sus labios.

Las luces se encendieron y antes de que pudiera probar sus labios sentí que alguien me golpeaba en la cabeza. Caí al suelo.

-¡Inténtalo otra vez y te mato!- gritaba Spirit enfadado

-Papá, ya vale- decía Maka agarrándolo para que no volviera a golpearme

-Oh, Soul, menos mal que no es lo que pensábamos- se rió Black Star

-Cállate- murmuré

Al salir del cine, yo con un buen chichón en la cabeza, nos separamos de Stein, Marie, Spirit y Blair .Observé como delante de nosotros Black Star y Tsubaki hablaban caminando uno junto a otro .Tsubaki deslizó su mano y estrechó la de Black Star que se sonrojó y la miró a los ojos, ella sonreía, también sonrojada .Sonreí, me habría gustado que Black se diera cuenta de cuanto le gustaba a Tsubaki y de cuanto le gustaba a él. Entramos en nuestra pizzería preferida .Tsubaki y Black pidieron una para los dos con calabacín y gambas .Los demás pidieron la especial de champiñones. Cogí la carta para ver que podía pedir .Maka se apoyó en mi hombro para mirar la carta también .Sonreí al sentirla sobre mí. Me señaló una pizza de la carta.

-¿Te apetece que la compartamos?- me preguntó

-Como quieras- le respondí con una sonrisa torcida

Pedimos una pizza boloñesa para los dos. Cuando nos la trajeron, una chica bastante guapa nos dio las felicidades.

-Hola, vuestra pizza es la pizza número mil de esta semana y estamos de aniversario, os habéis ganado cuatro días de estancia pagada en una isla paradisiaca- nos dijo y vio que éramos dos, entonces agregó- hum, muy romántico para una feliz pareja- agregó pícaramente- cala privada, gran cama, baños calientes y un cartel de no molestar

Maka y yo nos miramos sonrojados. Aquella chica había dicho pareja, nos veíamos como una pareja enamorada. Antes de que pudiéramos corregirla, ella se fue.

-Felicidades pareja- dijo Kid riendo

-Calla Kid- dijimos los dos

-Deberíais aprovechar ese viaje- dijo Black Star

-Coincido con Black- nos asintió Tsubaki

Maka había preparado la maleta y me esperaba en la puerta del apartamento .Bajé la escalera con las llaves de la moto en la mano.

-He metido el equipaje de los dos en la misma maleta, espero que no te importe- me dijo poniendo la maleta en la parte de detrás de la moto y asegurándola con unas correas.

-Tranquila no importa, además así menos peso- le dije ayudándola a subir.

El único motivo por el cual no me había dado una hemorragia en ese momento es porque Maka llevaba puesta una de mis chaquetas de cuero negro, con lo cual no se veía el minúsculo top rojo que llevaba. Me subí delante de ella y sus piernas desnudas, debido a que llevaba un short, se apoyaron en mi pantalón .Arranqué y di gas , ella disfrutaba ir conmigo de paseo en moto .Volví a dar gas y la moto salió disparada hacia delante. Ella se abrazó a mi cintura, sonreí y aceleré, íbamos a toda velocidad, una hora después ya estábamos fuera de Death City. Llegamos hasta el puerto más cercano, allí nos esperaba una lancha que nos llevaría a una isla cercana. La isla estaba casi deshabitada, las únicas personas que vivían en ella eran el director del hotel, único lugar explorado de la isla, y el señor del embarcadero que llevaba a los escasos huéspedes que se hospedaban en el hotel, escasos, porque el hotel era uno de los más caros del mundo. Entre el señor del embarcadero y yo subimos la moto a la lancha.

Maka y yo nos quitamos las chaquetas y las dejamos junto a la moto .La miré. Me sonrojé y me tapé la nariz que comenzó a sangrarme.

-Últimamente te dan muchas hemorragias cuando me ves Soul- dijo Maka abrazándose a mi brazo

-Es por culpa de esa ropa- dije señalando su mini top rojo y sus shorts vaqueros

-Échale la culpa a Blair- dijo sacándose un pañuelo del bolsillo y limpiándome la sangre del labio

-Gracias- agregué

La lancha arrancó y el agua que propulsó nos mojó a ambos. Maka dio un respingo y se abrazó a mí. Me sonrojé y sonreí mientras la lancha cobraba velocidad y el viento mecía mi pelo y el de ella. El hombre nos miró.

-Señoritos, tienen una habitación para estas cosas, no sean impacientes- nos gritó sobre el ruido del motor

-¡No piense mal!- gritamos ambos

Dos horas después llegamos a la isla. Era hermosa y tenía la misma forma que el sol. Cada una de las habitaciones del hotel, hecho de cañas de bambú secas y hojas de palmera, tenía una cala privada. El hotel estaba constituido por veinte cabañas, cada una situada en una cala privada, a lo largo de la costa. La isla era completamente plana, sin montañas .La arena de las playas era blanca y harinosa, el agua era de un hermoso azul transparente y en la playa había una infinidad de palmeras cocoteras.

-¡Increíble!- dijo Maka al verla.

Lo tenía decidido, si Maka aún no se había dado cuenta de que la quería, se lo dejaría claro.

La abracé por la cintura, cosa que la sorprendió, tiré de ella y la dejé sentada sobre mí.

-Prepárate para ver lo que realmente es increíblemente cool-le dije sonriendo

Ella sonrió y se puso unas gafas de sol negras, la imité y me puse las mías.

Entramos en nuestra habitación y nos sonrojamos al verla. Había una sola cama, enorme .Había un mini bar y una gramola. Un gran jacuzzi lleno de pétalos de flores exóticas y aparte una gran bañera. Había una piscina interior .La pared que daba al mar estaba abierta y no tenía puertas. Era maravillosa, la brisa del mar entraba por la abertura, y nada más despertar podías ver el mar.

-Me encanta- dijo Maka tirándose sobre la cama que se hundió bajo su peso-¡Socorro, Soul!-dijo riéndose

Me tiré en la cama a su lado, y mi peso la hizo subir a ella. Rodó a causa del hundimiento que produje y acabó encima de mí, ahora los dos estábamos hundidos en el colchón de plumas.

-¿Y ahora quién nos salva?- empezó a reír Maka

-¿Quién quiere ser salvado?-le sonreí y se sonrojó

Nos reincorporamos y Maka corrió al baño.

-Ahora salgo- dijo cerrando la puerta

Abrí la maleta para coger un bañador. Otra hemorragia, a este paso moriría. La ropa de Maka estaba sobre la mía, y toda la ropa de Maka era sugerente .Cogí con los ojos cerrados mi bañador, el problema era que cuando abrí los ojos ese no era mi bañador, era el de Maka. Lo dejé en la maleta y cogí el mío. Me cambié y justo cuando terminé salió ella. Se había traído el bikini puesto. No tuve una hemorragia nasal porque ella me tapó los ojos.

-No quiero que estés todo el día sangrando, así que intenta controlarte- me dijo al oído- ahora voy a quitar la mano-me advirtió

Me costó mucho no sangrar. Puse todo mi empeño, y al ver Maka mi esfuerzo, sonrió. Llevaba un bikini negro, la parte de arriba le tapaba poco los pechos de que a pesar de no ser enormes, vistos de esta manera tampoco eran pequeños. La parte de abajo tapaba la parte delantera de su intimidad pero por detrás no tapaba, era un maldito tanga

negro. Definitivamente iba a morir desangrado.

Nos bañamos juntos durante toda la tarde en nuestra cala privada, Maka me enterró y me puso un sombrero en la cara, si no me hubiera puesto a llamarla se habría olvidado de mí. A las siete entramos en nuestra suite, agotados.

-Ah, estoy muerta- se lamentó Maka- Soul pásame el pijama

-¡No, cógelo tú, no quiero morir!- le dije tirándome a su lado

Maka se levantó, cogió un camisón de color rosa transparente de la maleta y ropa interior a juego. Entró en el baño y se cambió. Mientras ella se cambiaba, el servicio de habitaciones nos trajo la cena. Me quedé boquiabierto cuando vi dos cocos partidos por la mitad los cuales tenían dos pajitas, auténtica leche de coco. Además habían puesto una fuente llena de fruta fría cortada y jugosa. Se veía deliciosa.

-Maka nos trajeron la cena- la avisé

Fue entonces cuando mi mirada se posó en aquel pequeño paquetito bajo las servilletas .Levanté las servilletas y lo cogí por curiosidad. Me cabía perfectamente en la palma de la mano. Cuando comprendí lo que era aquello me sonrojé totalmente y me llevé la otra mano a la boca para no dar un grito. Me puse el pijama corriendo, un pantalón corto de color celeste y nada más, aquella isla era muy caliente .Guardé apresuradamente el preservativo en mi bolsillo para que Maka no lo viera, seguro me llevaría un Súper Maka-Chop. Maka salió del baño con aquel conjunto tan provocador y perturbador, pero estaba tan turbado por el preservativo que mi nariz no se desató en una hemorragia .Maka me miró confundida. Mis mejillas eran de un fuerte color rojo y era incapaz de mirarla a la cara, fundamentalmente porque deseaba usar aquello que pesaba en mi bolsillo. Sentía un fuerte hormigueo en el estómago, no podía creerlo, ni siquiera la había besado y ya la deseaba de esa manera.

Maka tomó entre sus manos uno de los cocos y se metió la pajita en la boca.

-¿No tienes hambre Soul?-me preguntó

-Si -dije cogiendo el mío, pero mis manos estaban torpes y se me resbaló.

Para mala fortuna de ambos, la leche blanca de coco se derramó sobre Maka, empapándole el pecho, y llenándole la cara de líquido blanco. Mi cara se tornó más roja que nunca, imaginándome otra situación similar.

-Jo, Soul, tendré que volver a cambiarme- dijo ella mientras las gotas blancas resbalaban a los lados de sus labios

Me levanté para intentar ayudarla, pero me caí sobre ella al tropezarme con la pata del carrito de la comida.

-Itai, Soul- se quejó, ya que ella había caído al suelo, quedando debajo de mí

Al intentar moverse bajo mi peso, su rodilla se apoyó en mi entrepierna .Los dos nos quedamos sin palabras. Bajé la mirada totalmente avergonzado, acababa de ser pillado de la peor manera posible. Me miró sonrojada al notar mi erección en su rodilla.

-Soul...tú- ella parecía no tener palabras


	3. SOUL POVcontinuacion

_**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON!(aunque llega al grado de hentai xD_)**_

_**Gracias a los que habéis comentado T^T arigato!**_

-Soul...tú- ella parecía no tener palabras

Miré para mi derecha, con la cara totalmente roja.

-Go...gomen-dije levantándome, pero al hacerlo, el paquetito que tenía en el bolsillo resbaló y cayó sobre el estómago de Maka que lo cogió y quedó petrificada al verlo, me miró llena de temor y confusión.

Apresuradamente me metí en la cama dándole la espalda y me tapé con las sábanas totalmente. Ahora no podría volver a mirarla a la cara jamás. Sentí a mi lado como el colchón se hundía. Cerré los ojos avergonzado y asustado.

-Soul- me llamó, pero no respondí- Soul

Me destapé y miré de reojo hacia ella, sin dejar de darle la espalda. Entonces mis ojos se dilataron. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío, pero no estaba cubierto de tela, tan solo noté dos piezas de tela separadas entre sí. Mi cara se tornó roja del todo. La miré y me la encontré sobre mí, en ropa interior. Ella se inclinó y me dio, como en la Black Room, un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios. Mi corazón palpitó protestando, quería más.

-No pasa nada- me dijo apartándome tiernamente el pelo de la cara

Mis ojos se entrecerraron, su olor a fresas, su voz, su rostro, su ternura, todo me llamaba, sonrojado suspiré .Me levanté apoyándome en los codos y hundí mis labios en los de ella por completo, sobresaltándola. La vergüenza desapareció, la lujuria y el deseo se apoderaron de mí .Me separé esperando recibir un buen golpe, pero ella me miraba sonrojada y sin palabras. Me sorprendió cuando con sus delicadas manos tomó mi cara y volvió a unir su boca con la mía. Me besó suavemente los labios, con delicadeza, pero toda parte de mí la deseaba entera. Apresuré el beso un poco más, en busca de placer. Sentí como cada vez más nuestros labios se acostumbraban a los del otro y se mojaban entre sí. Me separé de ella y la tumbé bajo mi cuerpo para sentir que era mía. Ella suspiró al sentirme encima. Llegué más lejos .Se sorprendió cuando lentamente introduje mi lengua entre sus labios, separándoselos en una suave y lenta caricia. Con la lengua acaricié la suya levemente, sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo, y la suya empezó a reaccionar también, acompasándose a mis caricias. Ella devoraba mis labios y mi lengua mientras yo hacía los mismo con ella, y cada vez la velocidad aumentó más, creando un beso frenético y un pulso desbocado en mi corazón. El beso se volvió tan pasional que ya no ocurría dentro de nuestras bocas, perseguíamos la boca y la lengua del otro casi en el aire, buscando oxígeno de vez en cuando. Cuando me iba a separar de ella, estaba tan encendida como yo, volvió a tomar mi rostro y hundió por última vez su lengua en mi boca, después paramos, estáticos, yo con mi lengua en su boca. Abrí un poco los ojos y lentamente me separé de ella, jadeante, con los ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos, un hilo de saliva unía nuestros labios, Maka me miraba jadeante. Me sonrió, se acercó y dio un rápido beso a mis labios, después acarició mi mejilla y el pelo revuelto que colgaba delante de mi cara. La tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé, me encantaba su olor, la había besado, estaba demasiado feliz. Sentí como ella intentaba alcanzar la mesilla de noche a su lado, miré y me di cuenta de que era lo que intentaba alcanzar. La miré con los ojos fuera de órbita y sonrojado completamente. Ella jadeante y sonrojada mientras sin apartar sus ojos de los míos intentaba alcanzar el preservativo. Cogí la mano que intentaba alcanzarlo y la apoyé en mi pecho, ella me miró confusa. Apoyé mi frente sobre la suya .Ella suspiró al notar los galopantes latidos de mi corazón.

-No tienes porqué forzarte- le susurré pegando mis labios a su cuello

Ella simplemente volvió a tomar mi rostro. Me estampó su lengua en la boca y me dejé llevar .Me tumbé sobre su cuerpo apoyando mi peso sobre los codos. Noté la suave piel del vientre de Maka contra el mío y mi pecho sobre el suyo sin aplastárselo. Mi lengua salió de su boca y comencé a besar su cuello y la parte de atrás de su oreja mientras oía sus profundos suspiros. Lamí, mordí y besé su cuello con voracidad. Junto a sus suspiros oía la brisa y el romper de las olas. Mientras besaba su cuello sentí como la mano de Maka agarraba la mía. Hizo que mi mano se posara en su vientre y que la acariciara a lo largo y después continuara con la espalda, fue entonces cuando mi mano tropezó con el broche de su sujetador. La miré sin saber qué hacer y entonces ella comenzó a guiar mi mano. Un momento después la tenía ante mí, sin su ropa interior superior, creo que mi cara podría haberse confundido con una hoguera en ese momento. Su mano siguió guiando a la mía hasta sus pechos, no eran muy grandes, pero eran increíblemente suaves. Me incliné y la besé en el cuello, sentí como sus pezones se endurecían contra la palma de mi mano y necesité probarlos. Mis besos bajaron succionando su piel hasta sus pechos. Los lamí, los besé, los mordí, mientras ella casi gritaba de placer .Me tumbé a su lado y la abracé por la espalda mientras con las dos manos agarré sus pechos. Los masajeé suavemente y apreté delicadamente sus pezones, ella se sonrojó y mantuvo sin querer, la boca abierta en un eterno jadeo. Mi lengua recorrió varias veces desde su oreja hasta su cuello. Maka cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes en un gesto de angustia, claro que esa angustia en realidad no era más que el deseo que le provocaba dicho placer. Me cogió las manos y se dio la vuelta. Apoyó su cara contra mi cuello y me besó, como yo había hecho con ella, suspiré al sentir sus labios. Acarició todo mi pecho, después sus manos comenzaron a resbalar en una excitante caricia hacia abajo, rozando cada uno de mis abdominales. Entonces sentí como un fuerte calor comenzaba a quemarme .Su mano jugueteaba con el elástico de mi pantalón. La miré y agarré su mano para que no avanzara más, me daba demasiada vergüenza, siempre había hablado de lo cool que era, y ahí estaba, muerto de miedo y vergüenza. Me besó, despistándome, entonces metió la mano en mi pantalón. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, no separó su boca de la mía. Mi lengua corría frenética mientras sentía como su mano me tocaba, me acariciaba y me volvía loco. Entonces no pude seguir con el beso, mi cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás levemente, sentía su mano caliente, suave y rápida. Apreté los dientes con fuerza, de mi boca entreabierta comenzaron a salir jadeos y gemidos de placer, sentí que me volvería loco. Entonces mis ojos se cerraron a la vez que solté todo el aire de mis pulmones en un último y profundo suspiro. Maka sacó su mano llena de mi corrida y lamió uno de sus dedos. Miré a otro lado, sentí que moriría de gusto. Besó mi pecho suavemente y después mis labios. Acaricié su vientre y después el filo de sus bragas. Metí la mano despacio y la acaricié mientras la volteaba para dejarla debajo de mí. Centré el lugar de mis caricias en su clítoris poco a poco. Ella gemía a medida que mis caricias aumentaban en velocidad e intensidad, la sentía muy mojada. Mis caricias viajaron hasta la entrada de su intimidad. Suspiró gravemente cuando la acaricie. Lentamente y con cuidado fui introduciendo un dedo en su interior, ella arqueó un poco la espalda al sentirlo. La penetré con el dedo más rápido y ella abrió más las piernas mientras empezaba a chillar. Antes de que pudiera tener un orgasmo saqué mi dedo, me miró sonrojada, jadeante.

-Más- rogó en un jadeo

Mi corazón palpitó al oírle rogar más. Le quité las bragas y la dejé completamente desnuda y sudorosa ante mi vista. Entonces no sé cómo lo hizo, me dejó debajo a mí. Me dio un beso en la frente y después me miró a los ojos, estaba muy sonrojada y tenía los ojos brillantes y entrecerrados, entonces sentí como su mano bajaba mi pantalón y mi ropa interior rápidamente. Quedó desnuda sobre mí, quede desnudo bajo ella. Volvió a meter su lengua en mi boca mientras me masturbaba con la mano y sentí como iba a explotar, pero no me dejó correrme. Se agachó. Abrí los ojos y me sonrojé al máximo cuando sentí que se metió mi erección en la boca. Si no había caído por completo en la lujuria antes, ahora lo había hecho. Me acariciaba su lengua, sus labios, la humedad y el calor de su boca, me extasiaba y me volvía loco. Sin poder evitarlo me arqueé hacia atrás y en mi rostro apareció un ceño fruncido hacia arriba, como en una expresión de angustia, solo que esto era todo lo contrario. Mi boca se entreabrió para dejar escapar varios jadeos. Apreté los dientes al máximo cuando sentí que poco a poco se lo introducía en la garganta, cubriéndome con su calor mojado por completo. De mi boca salió un suspiró, fuerte e incontrolado, cuando me corrí en su boca. Se lo sacó y me miró complacida, me apartó el pelo de la cara, que empezaba a pegárseme por el sudor de mi cuerpo, besó mi frente. La hice voltear y quedó debajo de mí, le abrí las piernas y me incliné un poco, haciendo que nuestras intimidades se rozaran. Ella se apretó contra mí, indicándome que siguiera. Me aparté un poco de ella y ella apretó sus caderas con las mías para que no me alejara. Me incliné hacia un lado y alcancé el preservativo. Besé su cuello y ella tomó el preservativo de mi mano. Mordió una esquina y rompió el envoltorio. Me encendí más aún cuando ella misma me lo puso. Me tumbé un momento sobre ella

-¿Segura de que lo deseas?- le pregunté mirándola a los ojos

-Te deseo a ti- murmuró abrazándose a mi cuerpo

La tumbé y me incliné sobre ella. Empujé un poco y entré, tan solo un poco. Apretó sus manos en mi espalda, aferrándose a mí. La penetré una única vez, rápidamente, sin moverme más. Maka dio un grito de dolor y se arqueó, apretándose contra mi cuerpo. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. La besé con suavidad sobre sus párpados cerrados. Ella se relajó y me indicó que siguiera. Lentamente salí de ella y volví a entrar. Se abrazó más a mí, sentía su interior caliente y estrecho envolviéndome. Aceleré un poco y la sentí humedecerse más. Mis embestidas eran ahora frenéticas y profundas ella chillaba a cada una y clamaba mi nombre, excitándome más. Creí que iba a explotar, ella chillaba mi nombre entre sus gemidos, rogándome más. Dio un último grito y se corrió y justo después llegué yo. Caí desplomado sobre ella. Sin salir de su interior. Estaba agotado. Se dio la vuelta y quedó encima de mí. Con su mano volvió a introducirme en su interior. Frenéticamente comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las mías y a saltar, sentí como tocaba su punto G. Ella chillaba a cada salto, volvimos a corrernos. Cayó desplomada sobre mí.

-Más, más- rogó ella sudorosa tendida sobre mí

Sentí que mi cuerpo no podría con más pero de todos modos seguí. La puse a cuatro patas y me subí a ella. Con una mano aguantaba mi propio peso y con la otra le masajeé los pechos, mientras la penetraba desde atrás. Quería probar más cosas de ella, quería conocer todo su cuerpo. La mano con la que acariciaba sus pechos pasó ahora a acariciar sus nalgas. Gritó de placer cuando introduje un dedo en su trasero. Como había hecho antes masturbándola, le penetre rápidamente el trasero con mis dedos, que empezaron siendo uno y acabaron siendo dos. Salí de su vagina, ahora necesitaba probar su trasero, me quité el preservativo, de esa otra manera no creía poder embarazarla. Lentamente la penetré por detrás. Ella se desplomó hacia delante y mordió las sábanas mientras dejaba el trasero levantado ya que yo le levantaba las caderas. Terminé de entrar por detrás y esperé un momento. Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Era más caliente, más estrecho y apretado. Comencé a embestirla despacio hasta que ya empecé a entrar sin problema .Mis penetraciones eran rápidas y profundas, ella gritaba y gemía, el placer la desbordaba. Yo estaba exhausto y terminé corriéndome en su interior. Cuando sintió mi corrida caliente en el interior de su trasero dio un fuerte grito, llegando ella también nuevamente al orgasmo. Cayó desplomada en la cama bocabajo y yo sobre ella. Ambos estábamos sudados y sonrojados, jadeantes y exhaustos .Me levanté a duras penas un poco para quitar mi peso de encima de Maka. Me desplomé a su lado. Nos miramos a los ojos.

-Ai shiteru- le susurré y abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Yo a ti también- me dijo avergonzada

Me arrastré hasta ella y la abracé contra mi cuerpo. Nos quedamos un rato así, abrazados y en silencio, yo acariciaba su cabello mientras su dedo jugueteaba con las formas de mi torso: mis abdominales, mi pecho, mi cicatriz, mi clavícula, mis hombros, mis pectorales, mi cuello…

Entonces perdí el rumbo y el sueño me ganó.

Me despertó la claridad del sol y el sonido del romper de las olas. Nada más abrir los ojos vi a Maka que dormía a mi lado. Me incorporé un poco y me llevé la mano a la frente, me dolía la cabeza. A mi lado Maka se revolvió.

-¿Te he despertado?- le pregunté

-No, ya estaba despierta, llevo toda la mañana esperando a que te levantes- dijo estirándose

-¿Toda la mañana?- la miré incrédulo y después miré el reloj, que marcaba la una del mediodía-No deberías haberme dejado dormir tanto

-Está bien, se te veía cansado- me susurró abrazándome por la espalda

-No en verdad- dije sonrojándome y rascándome la nuca

La miré, ya estaba vestida.

-Me dio frío y me puse un pijama- dijo, aunque aquello era de todo menos un pijama, me sangró la nariz-¿Otra vez con eso?- dijo riéndose

-Mierda- murmuré

Llevaba un short negro, casi como una braga y un sujetador de encaje violeta con un lazo negro entre los pechos, observé sus pechos, juraría que ahora eran más grandes.

-Oh, esto- dijo al ver la dirección de mi mirada- es un tema de hormonas, si un chico toca los pechos a una chica, estos crecen- dijo sonriendo- tengo hambre

-Y yo- le dije y me fui a levantar, entonces me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo y me sonrojé, me tapé entero- vete para poder vestirme- dije con tono de niño caprichoso

-Pero si ya te he visto desnudo- dijo confundida- además también hice ***** , y te lamí *********…¡Ah, y después te ******!- dijo Maka

-¡Damare, hentai!- le grité sonrojado

Ella empezó a reírse a carcajadas, doblándose por la mitad. Se tiró a mi lado en la cama, me di la vuelta poniéndome de costado y dándole la espalda .Ella me abrazó por detrás y puso las dos manos en mi pecho.

-No sabes lo pervertida que puedo llegar a ser- me susurró y sus manos rápidamente bajaron desde mi pecho hasta mi intimidad que entró en erección.

-¡Oye!-protesté, pero en vano, ya que me sonrojé y no pude decir nada más.

Con una mano me masturbó y con la otra jugó con mi pezón, proporcionándome un intenso placer que nublaba mi mente.

-Ya…yamete kudasai –rogué en un gemido mientras mis labios se entreabrían y abrían por completo entre jadeos

-¿Y si no quiero?- me preguntó divertida mientras lamía y mordisqueaba mi oreja, lo que me excitó más.

No puede más, me corrí en su mano.

-Qué rápido- me dijo sonriendo mientras se lamía la mano.

-Damare- dije intentando recobrar el aliento

-Vístete, quiero dar un paseo- me dijo mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la playa

Me puse unos vaqueros cortos por la rodilla y una camiseta naranja, además de unas zapatillas negras. Cuando miré las sábanas me asusté mucho, había una pequeña mancha de sangre.

Salí fuera y vi como me esperaba subida a la moto esperándome.

-¡¿Estás bien Maka?- le pregunté preocupado mirándola de arriba a abajo en busca de alguna herida

-Sí, ¿por qué?- me preguntó confundida

-¡Hay sangre en la cama!

-Ha es culpa mía, después las cambiamos, es normal- dijo como si no pasara nada

-¿Te hice daño anoche?, ¿te herí acaso?-le pregunté aún preocupado

-Tranquilízate, es normal, todas sangramos un poco en la primera vez- me aclaró

-¿Cómo tranquilizarme si te...?- me interrumpí- espera, ¿primera vez? ¿Anoche fue tu primera vez?- pregunté consternado, también había sido mi primera vez

-Sí, anoche me entregué a tú- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla con los dedos

No podía creerla, era mía, se había entregado a mí y yo a ella, me sentía genial. La abracé. Me acerqué a su rostro para poder besarla y ella se inclinó hacia mí.

Cuando estaba a punto de besarla oí una voz familiar.

-Oíd, chicos, siento interrumpir- dijo la voz de Shinigami-sama

No separamos apresuradamente y con un gran sonrojo en el rostro. Nos miraba desde el retrovisor de mi moto.

-Di...díganos- dijo Maka mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Os necesitamos en Death City, hoy mismo si pudiera ser- pidió

-Ok- dijo Maka y suspiré fastidiado

-Tranquilo Soul-kun, el Shibusen se encargará de que tengáis una compensación, por cierto...- dijo dándose con el puño en la palma de la mano- ¿Cuántos huevos de kinshi habéis conseguido?

-Perdimos la cuenta por culpa del revuelo que hubo con Asura- dije pensativo- sé que teníamos unas cuantas pero no llegaban a 99, además también me comí el alma de Medusa

-Oh, ya veo, muy bien- dijo pensativo- venid enseguida- ordenó y desapareció

Nos quedamos callados un momento, Maka me miró y suspiró.

-Otra vez será, ya daremos ese paseo- me sonrió y yo no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa

-Si- asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla


End file.
